Random the second
by Destiney Hope
Summary: this another random fic and i hope you like.its about a broken toilet


**Random the second A.K.A the snow kids vs a broken toilet**

**this is for FemaleSpock and GFSista!**

**I was pleased with the way the first Random came out so I had to continue and write another.**

**Disclamer: I dont own galactik football if i did it would be a lot more random than it is now.**

It all started when Mei was taking a water stopped coming through the showerhead and instead came bursting out of the toilet spraying who knows what grabbed her towel and clothes and ran out of the bathroom avoiding standing in whatever had burst out of the toilet. She shoved her clothes on in a hurry and went to find D'Jok if anyone would know what to do it was her_ smoochie poo _(she would probably have to think of a new pet name for him after this)

" I dont know what to do " D'Jok said when Mei asked him to help her she grabbed him by the ear and draged him back to her room to help fix the spirting toilet

D'Jok took one look at the toilet and tried to run away from it since it was moving around the bathroom now "Where's your toilet plunger?" he asked Mei

"you borrowed it and never gave it back" she replied "Why?"

"I have an idea!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the room and own to his room and grabbed the plunger from his bathroom ,as he ran back to Mei he forgot to read the note that was on it.

_He probably should have but if he had the fic would end right here but he didnt so lets get on with the show._

D'Jok ran boldly into the face of danger that was Mei's toilet and the mess of what was once a clean bathroom with fluffy towels that were now brown rags on the wet floor ,the floor also had on it things to graphic to mention for fear of mentaly disturbing young children.

He jammed the plunger into the toilet and laughed as it stopped moving and just sat there.

Suddenly the toilet laughed a very toilety laugh and spat the plunger at D'Jok who ducked just in time to stop himself being stabbed by a flying pluger. Mei scremed so loud it brought Rocket and Tia running.

D'Jok slipped out of the bathroom and fell on the note that had been on the pluger he opend it

_D'Jok _

_I.O.U a new toilet plunger and a new ipod_

_From Micro-ice_

"Micro-ice!" D'Jok growled in his _I'm-going-to-kill-him-when-I-get-my-hands-on-him_ voice. that caused Mei to swoon like crazy and Rocket and Tia to laugh at the sillieness of the situation.

"Rocket you have to help me!" D'Jok yelled ,and he and Rocket walked into the bathroom.

Rocket dived for it missed by inches and crashed head long into the wall slipping down into what was on the floor(eeew) while D'Jok grabbed it from behind. the toilet just laughed at him and started jumping like a rodeo bull throughing him on top of Rocket , both of them lay motionless and Mei and Tia screamed.

They screamed so loud it brought Thran and Ahito out of their room where they had been ignoring the whole situation and had been palaying_ battle star galactika 4_ well Thran had been playing Ahito had slept through most of it, only waking up when he had to make a move.

When Thran went to help take down the toilet, Ahito just yawned lay down on Tias bed and fell asleep.

Thran slammed the toilet lid down and jumped on top of the lid but the toilet just giggled and threw the lid open throughing Thran into the roof and down into whatever was on the floor (still to graphic to mention but just guess). D'Jok ,Rocket and Thran groand and got up and tried to jump on to the toilet at the same time but the toilet blasted them with jets of water pushing them back into the walls of the ,can it still be called a,bathroom.

At that moment Ahito rose up off Tias bed still asleep and sleepwalked across the bathroom and into the others watched as he raised a hand and turned the shower, which had no water at all since it had all came out the toilet, he turned it off and suddenly the toilet stoped spraying D'Jok, Rocket and Thran with water and god knows what else.

Then Ahito walked out of the bathroom and lay down on Tia's bed again and looked like nothing had happend.

It was at that point Micro-ice decided to turn up from his date with Yuki "hey everybody" he said then he caught sight of D'Jok ,Rocket and Thran " What the hell happend you guys ?"

"Micro-ice!" D'Jok said in a voice of forced calm "how can you break a toilet plunger!"

Finally all D'Joks anger burst out of him . Micro-ice sensing danger started to run but D'Jok gave chase and ran after him the rest of the team could hear Micro-ice's screams of "i'm sorry D'Jok" from the other side of the building.

Ahito chose that moment to wake up "hey you fixed it!" he said

"No you fixed it!" Mei said

"No i didnt i cant have i havent moved from here" Ahito said

"But......" Mei started but Thran cut across her

" leave it alone Mei Its called Automatic behavior he wont remember a thing"

"oh ok" said Mei as if she knew what he was talking about.

And with that Thran and Rocket went to get washed and put some other clothes on, Mei and Tia wnt shopping and Ahito went back to again leaving Jado to clean up the mess.

**Well there you go a random fic finished I wont beg for comments but they would be nice. ok i think I should explain what Automatic behavior is**

**Automatic behavior---**Automatic behavior means that a person continues to function (talking, putting things away, etc.) during sleep episodes, but awakens with no memory of performing such activities. It is estimated that up to 40 percent of people with narcolepsy experience automatic behavior during sleep episodes

**and as we all know Ahito has narcolepsy. ok i'm finished**


End file.
